Celos
by BloodyRosechan97
Summary: /Shonen ai/Incesto/ Yukio Okumura está de los nervios, y es que no puede ser más obvio, ¿es que su hermano tiene que estar mirando a Shiemi cada cinco minutos? Ni siquiera era capaz de hacer bien las misiones sin intentar llamar la atención. Y por supuesto, Rin no entiende nada; nunca entiende nada. /Resubido/


Disclaimer: Ao no exorcist así como sus personajes son propiedad de Kazue Kato.

* * *

– ¡Esto no puede ser así! – se decía un joven mientras buscaba un recambio para sus gafas, que habían sido rotas aquella mañana en una de sus misiones junto a sus alumnos – Cálmate, Yukio, cálmate – intentaba serenarse.

Y es que ya no era capaz de aguantarlo, no podía aguantar ver todos los días como su hermano y Shiemi se miraban con esas caras embobadas en todo momento. Tenía que reconocerlo, sí, lo odiaba, era algo que consideraba total y absolutamente molesto. Es que, ¿no tenían consideración?

– Es demasiado complicado – suspiró con pesadez.

Pudo escuchar entonces como la puerta de la recámara se abría. No tenía ni que virar hacia allá para saber que quién se encontraba allí no era nadie más que su gemelo mayor, es decir, la causa de su incesable estrés.

– ¿Qué es lo que quieres, hermano?

– ¿Estás enfadado? – preguntó – Supongo que fue mi culpa que el demonio se escapara y tuviésemos más trabajo, realmente lo lamento – intentaba excusarse – ¡Lo haré mejor la próxima vez!

– No, Rin – apoyó sus manos sobre la mesa tratando de no perder la paciencia –, volverás a distraerte intentando lucirte delante de Shiemi al igual que hace siempre – le contestó con evidente molestia.

– Yo no intentaba lucirme delante de…

– ¡Sí lo hacías!

El mayor clavó sus ojos azules en los verde azulados del otro y se quedaron observándose durante un par de segundos. La tensión del ambiente se había vuelto tan notoria que podría cortarse con un cuchillo. Finalmente, tras aquel duelo de miradas, el menor caminó hacia la puerta ignorando al otro decidido a irse de allí. Cuanto antes perdiese de vista a su gemelo, mejor.

– ¡Espera! ¡Yukio! – lo sujetó por el brazo – ¿Se puede saber qué demonios te pasa?

– Nada, Rin, no me pasa absolutamente nada. ¿Por qué no te vas a ver a Shiemi?

– ¿Shiemi? ¿Estás enfadado por eso? ¿Te molesta que esté con ella?

– ¿Por qué tendría que enfadarme por eso? ¡Claro que no me molesta!

– ¡Si ella te gusta no es mi culpa!

Nuevamente el silencio reinó y la situación no podía ser más incómoda para ambos jóvenes. La paciencia no era una de las virtudes de Rin, pues el ser un demonio le daba una naturaleza bastante problemática, y Yukio… él simplemente estaba harto de aquello, había llegado a su límite.

– Shiemi no me gusta.

– Y, ¿entonces? No me tomes por tonto, yo no… – no terminó la frase, ya que su hermano lo había aventado contra la mesa del escritorio agarrando sus hombros.

– Tú no entiendes nunca, ¿verdad?

– ¿Qué quieres que entienda? No soy adivino.

– Rin… ¿qué voy a hacer contigo? – preguntó más para sí mismo que para el demonio hundiendo la cabeza en su cuello.

El mayor no lograba entender la situación. Todo aquello le resultaba confuso. Primero el de lentes le gritaba y trataba de evitarle, después actuaba de una manera extraña. ¿Qué es lo que tenía que hacer para comprender lo que sucedía?

– Oye, Yukio, no sé qué te pasa, pero… puedes contármelo, soy tu hermano.

– ¡Ese es el problema! – exclamó – No quiero ser tu hermano, ¡no quiero serlo!

Antes de que el de ojos azules pudiese decir una sola palabra, sus labios estaban siendo aprisionados por los del otro chico que había hecho más firme el agarre que tenía sobre él. La sorpresa reflejada en el rostro del demonio era tan grande como la ansiedad que había estado sintiendo su gemelo en los últimos días. No sabría cómo explicar lo que estaba sintiendo, ¿aquello tenía que desagradarle? Pues… la verdad es que no le desagradaba en lo absoluto.

El menor se separó de él con lentitud dejando ver un hilo de saliva conectando sus bocas, prueba de lo que acababa de pasar. Las mejillas del de ojos verde azulados habían cobrado una tonalidad rojiza, no se atrevía a mirar a su hermano a la cara, no después de lo que había hecho; se sentía estúpido.

– Disculpa, no debí… - trató de alejarse, mas el mayor se lo impidió.

– Puede que… que no entienda muy bien estas cosas, pero, bueno… no quiero que te vayas – desvió la mirada algo avergonzado.

Yukio volvió a besarlo con timidez pasando sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo de su hermano, quién esta vez correspondía sin dudarlo un segundo más. El ambiente se hacía intenso y el calor empezaba a hacerse agobiante, sin embargo, en ese mismo momento, por algún capricho del destino el teléfono del de lentes sonó.

Los dos adolescentes se observaron fugazmente para luego dirigir sus miradas fulminantes al pobre celular que no tenía la culpa de haber sonado en el momento menos oportuno.

– ¿Qué quiere ese tipo ahora? – preguntó Rin al ver el número de nada más y nada menos que Mephisto Pheles.

– Debe de haber una nueva misión – soltó un suspiro de resignación.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, el de ojos azules había contestado a la llamada y estaba discutiendo con el demonio del otro lado, cosa que no sirvió de nada, pues la conclusión del menor había sido la correcta y tendrían que dirigirse a la otra punta de la ciudad para cumplir con su labor de exorcistas.

Sin más que decir, resignados salieron para encontrarse con los demás. Para desgracia del de lentes y para rematar, enseguida estaba Shiemi frente a ellos hablando con Rin. Aunque claro, intentó mostrarse amable y no demostrar el enfado que nuevamente se apoderaba poco a poco de él.

– Nee, Rin, ¿qué es eso? – preguntó la chica al notar unas marcas rojizas en el cuello del demonio.

– ¿Qué es q…? ¡Ah! No es nada, nada importante – rió con nerviosismo subiéndose las solapas de su camisa en un intento de tapar su piel al darse cuenta de qué eran y quién era el responsable de que las tuviese.

– Este idiota es cada día más raro – masculló un chico de cabello bicolor.

– Pues a mí eso me suena de algo… – dijo pensativo otro de pelo rosado viendo como trataba de esconder aquellas sospechosas marcas - ¿Lo habré visto en alguna revista? No, imposible…

Al gemelo menor se le dibujó una sonrisa en el rostro y es que ahora su hermano trataba de alejarse de Shiemi para que la chica no lo viese y a él le parecía perfecto, sí, era egoísta, pero, ¿qué podía decir? Los celos eran algo que no podía evitar porque Rin era suyo, suyo y de nadie más... y lo demostraría si fuese necesario.


End file.
